


Twenty Questions

by hopefulwriter27



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar gets Mohinder to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**** |   
---|---  
  
 

"Is it a female?"

 

 

"Nope."

 

 

"Is it a male?"

 

 

"Yep"

 

 

"Does he have black hair?"

 

 

"Nope."

 

 

"Is it Bennet?"

 

 

"Nope." The negative comment was accompanied by an amused look. 

 

 

"How about Hiro?"

 

 

"No, besides he has black hair."

 

 

"Is it Nathan or Peter?"

 

 

"No," This time the answer was accompanied by a lifted eyebrow and a shake of the head. "They have black hair too; you suck at this game."

 

 

"I don't suck. Really, you were the one who wanted to play twenty questions, not me. AND they don't have black hair! They both have a dark shade of brown hair- coffee really. Peter's hair really has this wonderful…"

 

 

"Next question."

 

 

A moment of silence and then, "Have I spoken with him?"

 

 

"Yes"

 

 

"Hmm, is it Parkman?"

 

 

"No. You have eleven questions left."

 

 

"Eleven! I've only asked four questions."

 

 

"Guesses count as questions."

 

 

"I think you're making up the rules as we go along."

 

 

"Next question."

 

 

A soft snort and, "Fine, is he a man of color?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"Is it DL, Micah's father?"

 

 

"Nope." A smirk appeared on the speaker's face.

 

 

"It's not Micah is it? Because you promised me no more children! I will leave right this second if you even…"

 

 

"It's not Micah."

 

 

"Oh… well I don't who it is. I give up."

 

 

"You still have eight more questions left. Come on guess."

 

 

"Let's see, it's a man of color, who doesn't have black hair that I've spoken too…" Each spoken clue was accompanied with a rub of the man's hands.

 

 

"Is it Ando? Hiro's friend?"

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Hiro's father?"

 

 

"You've spoken with Hiro's father?"

 

 

"Well no."

 

 

"Why did you ask about him then?"

 

 

"I don't know! Stop pressuring me!!"

 

 

"Take another guess, or ask another question."

 

 

"Can't you just tell me?" His question was met with silence and a glare.

 

 

"Fine, umm is he old?"

 

 

"I wouldn't consider him to be."

 

 

"Does he have a power?"

 

 

"That was a stupid question. Do I eat brains without powers in them?"

 

 

"No." The man stood up in his frustration. "Please just tell me. I really have no clue."

 

 

"Guess."

 

 

A sigh. "Ted?"

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Linderman?"

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Claire? Nikki?"

 

 

"No, no. Those last ones were ridiculous Mohinder. You were just saying random names; none of them fit the clues. "

 

 

"I'm ridiculous? This game is ridiculous Sylar! Playing twenty questions to figure out whose brain you ate!" Mohinder huffed. He stood up to leave. "Go take a shower, and then we can go out to dinner."

 

 

Sylar reached out a caught Mohinder's arm as he left the couch. Pulling him closer, Sylar braced his hand behind the Indian man's waves and brought him in for a kiss. "Don't be upset."

 

 

Mohinder shook his head as Sylar stripped and made his way into the bathroom. "I'm not upset. I just don't think playing twenty questions is an appropriate way for you to tell me who you killed today." The shower started. Mohinder had to yell to be heard over the water. "Well aren't you going to tell me who it is?"

 

 

"The Haitian." Sylar's voice came out muffled.

 

 

"The Haitian? I've never spoken with the Haitian! You lied." Mohinder accused.

 

 

 "You did in the future." Mohinder stuck his head in the bathroom to see Sylar's smug smile through the glass shower.

 

 

"That doesn't count!"

 

 

"Of course it does." Sylar jumped as a rush of cold water hit him and the sound of the toilet flushing met his ears.

 

 

THE END

 


End file.
